


[Vid] Higher Love

by Trelkez



Category: Xanadu (1980)
Genre: And They Love To Dance, Everyone is Queer, Queer Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "The love that we came to know / They call it Xanadu"Terpsichore, goddess of dance & queer romance.
Relationships: Sonny Malone/Danny McGuire
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Potential visual triggers: Dance sequences contain flashing lights in background of some scenes, and occasional quick cuts between clips. Occasional bright sparkling lights. A bright full-screen light at the end.

Download (right click/save): [290MB MP4](http://www.trelkez.net/vids/xanadu_trelkez_higherlove.mp4)


End file.
